Shower Me With Love!
by kellez69
Summary: On a rainy day on their journey, the Inu-Gumi experiences sweet, yet subtle romance. One-shot. Inuyasha/Kagome and Sango/Miroku


Shower Me With Love

A one-shot by BrokenTaijiyaSango

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Inuyasha series, any of the characters, the manga, or the anime. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi! I did, however, come up with this plot and I did take the time to type it and post it. This will be a thousand times better than my other works, I promise! Well enkoy please. Be kind and rate if you like it want want more.

"Ughhh!" Kagome screamed, as she slipped and fell on her backside into the mud. Shippo hid a grin, and Inuyasha grumbled and helped her rise to her feet.

"Keh, this damn rain!" Inuyasha grumbled, while supporting Kagome so she didn't slip again. "Where the hell is this village supposed to be anyway?"

"The woman said it was right up this road but with this rain pelting on us, I don't think we can go much further." Kagome said, looking at her mud splattered backside.

Miroku looked around for a moment and sighed. "We'll be lucky if we don't get killed in a mudslide." He observed, pointing at the mountain on the right of us.

"Are you suggesting that we keep moving?" Kagome sighed, frowning at the houshi.

"He's right Kagome, we have to keep moving." Sango said cheerfuly, trying to make Kagome in a better mood.

And so the Inu-Gumi walked on, treading through the mud and dealing with the rain pelting on them. Everyone was soaked, hungry, tired and cold but they had to keep moving. Soon Shippo began to cry from the cold and that got on Inuyasha's nerves. Inuyasha eventually grew so angry, he struck him and Shippo cried harder. Four "owasari's" and two times of Kagome stumbling later, they finally reached the edge of the forest. It was less muddy, but the trees were so thin they didn't protect the six from the rain.

After an hour more of walking through the forest, they agreed that it was time to set up camp. Kagome and Inuyasha tied tarps, that Kagome had brought, to trees while Sango and Miroku gathered firewood. Kagome sat down after tying off the tarps and sighed. "I'm so sore." She mumbled, as Inuyasha took a seat next to her. "It's because you're such a kluts." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. Kagome smiled despite her quivering body. Her teeth rattled and she shook so bad, the tarps began to shake too.

"Here." Inuyasha said, taking off his top shirt and handing it Kagome. "You need it more than I do."

Kagome looked at him and smiled again, taking his shirt and putting it on. "Thank you, Inuyasha." He merely grunted and looked out past the tarp. Kagome still looked at Inuyasha. '_I wonder..._' she thought before wraping her arms around his waist. He blushed slightly and hugged her back. '_She's this cold?_' he thought, just holding her close. He smelled sweet scent and smiled, holding her even closer. He bavely kissed the top of her head, and blushed resting his cheek there afterward. And before they knew it, they had both drifted off to sleep...

...Sango and Miroku walked through the woods, stepping in puddles and getting soaked looking for any dry pieces of wood. Disheartened they gave up their search. "Well at least we have this..." Miroku said, slithgly splashing Sango with the puddle under their feet. Sango giggled ans bent over and splashed him back, laughing harder. "So it's a water fight you want, eh?" Miroku said laughing himself, and cupping his hands to let water collect. "Bring it on!" Sango said, doing the same.

Miroku flung water and mud all over Sango and she gasped before cracking up, and throwing even more mud and water at him. "Take _that!" _she said truimphantly, before Miroku tackled her into the puddle. She let out a small scream before landing on her back in the puddle, Miroku landing on top of her. After a fit of laughter, they looked into each other's eyes. Miroku leaned down and kissed her cheek, before getting up and holding out his hand to her. Blushing, and a little taken back, Sango grabbed his hand and was lifted back on to her feet still holding his hand. They looked at each other up and down and started to laugh again.

"We better get back before they come looking." Miroku said between laughs.

"You're right, but it's a tie right?" Sango replied looking up at him.

"Yes Sango-chan, it's a tie."

With that the two headed back to camp wet, soaked in mud, and holding hands.


End file.
